1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to anti-theft fastener with locking feature, particularly to a fastener with its' polygonal nut providing with locking feature therein a fastener so as to prevent the nut from being loosened and thereby to reach the purpose of anti-theft.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the external wall surface of a nut which meshes with a bolt or a screw is usually hexagonal. The internal wall surface of the nut has an inner thread. A sleeve or a wrench is used to grip the hexagonal external wall surface of the nut to thereby fasten the nut to the bolt or the screw or unfasten the nut from the bolt or the screw. However, the nut typically lacks a locking feature, and thus in the situation where precious articles are fixed by a fastener in place, such as fastening the wheels to wheel axle of a bicycle, fastening hub to wheel rim of a vehicle's tire, or, fastening storage battery to a vehicle, the articles are targets to theft, as a conventional sleeve or wrench can be fitted around the nut to loosen or tighten it. In general, fastener can not prevent from be stolen. In view of the aforesaid drawback of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments according to the inventor's years of experience in the related industry, and finally developed an anti-theft fastener with locking feature as disclosed in the present invention.